


CRUZ DE ORO

by Saralujan



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Gold cross
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saralujan/pseuds/Saralujan
Summary: SCULLY NO NECESITA UN SOFA DE CUERO. NEGRO. LE BASTA CON UN BRAZO Y UN  COCHE...





	CRUZ DE ORO

**Author's Note:**

> COMENTARIOS, PREGUNTAS, SUGERENCIAS, CRITICAS, ETC. SE ACEPTA TODO.

Título: Cruz de oro.  
Autora: Sara Luján.  
Spoiler: Varios, pero de modo muy sutil. Mejor dejo que vosotros lo descubráis. A mí me gusta hacerlo con vuestros relatos.  
Disclaimer: Esta es una de las pocas cosas que hago única y exclusivamente por amor al arte. No pretendo ganar nada más que lo que ya he ganado conociendo a Mulder y Scully, ni violar ninguna ley.  
Tipo: No sé qué decir. ¿MSR?. Decididlo vosotros. No tiene mucho sentido escribir sólo para mí. Por favor, dadme vuestra opinión, sea cual sea. No vais a herir mis sentimientos.

 

CRUZ DE ORO

"Si lleva eso, debe ser por algo".  
(REVELACIONES)

Si existe el cielo, quiero que se parezca a esto.  
Salimos de Washington pasadas las 3h de la madrugada. Había preparado uno de mis discursos más convincentes. Estamos a mediados de enero, y hace tanto frío que ni siquiera los alienígenas se atreverán a bajar aquí esta noche, así que pensé que iba a necesitar todas mis dotes de persuasión. Pero no. Scully es más fácil de convencer cada día Esta noche ha bastado un…  
“Oye, parece que esta noche tenemos actividad ovni especialmente intensa en el Parque Lincon. Creo que deberíamos ir a investigar”.  
Y ella ha respondido:  
“De acuerdo, Mulder, pero más vale que hoy pueda estrechar la mano a uno de esos Hombrecillos Verdes porque de lo contrario te daré una patada en cierto sitio, y te aseguro que a ti sí te quedará la cara más verde que al mismísimo padre de E.T.”.  
Cuando he llegado a su apartamento para recogerla, Scully ya estaba preparada y esperándome en la entrada del edificio. Así de fácil… a pesar de que son más de las 3h de la madrugada y, por supuesto, la he sacado de la cama.   
Creo que cualquier día va a empezar a ser ella la que me saque de mi sofá para hacer una de estas excursiones nocturnas, y no me voy a sorprender. Al principio me daba pena hacerle esto, pero juraría que empieza a disfrutarlo tanto como yo, a pesar de que su orgullo la obliga a quejarse e intentar resistirse.  
Es parte del juego.   
Así que ahora estoy en el cielo… Conduciendo un coche en dirección al Parque. La oscuridad y el silencio son completos, salvo por el triángulo que forman los faros en la carretera, el ruido monótono del motor, y la mancha color fuego que forma su cabello en mi brazo. No soy el único que parece haber encontrado un lugar más cómodo para dormir, que la cama. De hecho, cuando lo pienso, suelo referirme a mi brazo derecho como el brazo de Scully, en el que ella acaba el sueño interrumpido. Procuro moverlo lo menos posible para no molestarla, así que giro en las curvas utilizando sólo el izquierdo para que no despierte. Si lo hace, se apartará avergonzada de mí por haberse tomado sin querer la libertad de apoyarse, y me pedirá perdón. Por suerte ella no padece insomnio y necesita dormir ocho horas, así que no tardará en volver a cerrar los ojos y dejar caer la cabeza sobre el asiento. El movimiento del coche y mi deseo harán el resto. La volverán a pegar a mi brazo.  
A su brazo.  
Reduzco la velocidad porque no tengo prisa en llegar. Si la Verdad me ha hecho esperar 25 años, yo puedo hacerla esperar 25 años y una noche. Todo por vivir un ratito más en mi paraíso privado, y por sentir un ratito más el calor que Scully me transmite desde su mejilla. Me imagino su cuerpo como un volcán (pequeño, pero como un volcán) que desde dentro calienta su aliento y su piel… y la mía a través de este suave contacto.  
Hace más de veinte minutos que no nos cruzamos con ningún otro vehículo. Hemos salido de la ciudad. Se acabaron los edificios, las luces de neón, y la gente. Estamos solos ella y yo en este pequeño espacio acristalado, caldeado con su respiración. Miro el movimiento lento y regular de su pecho, cada inspiración que la mantiene viva a ella, y cada expiración que me mantiene vivo a mí.  
Mulder, ven.  
Debería dejar mis ojos quietos en la carretera; por seguridad, pero no puedo. Si no fuera por eso, creería que he oído esas palabras en mi cabeza, pero la he visto mover los labios. Tú también murmuras cosas cuando duermes. Nunca te he oído pronunciar mi nombre mientras duermes, y creo que acabo de emborracharme. ¿Puedo entrar en tu sueño, Scully?. Déjame pasar sólo por un segundo al otro lado de la pantalla de cristal. ¿Por qué la levantaste?. Es tan frágil, que sé que podría romperla con un leve movimiento, pero tengo miedo de herirte si lo hago, y no estoy seguro de poder curar tus heridas con el muro de mi cuerpo. Sí, quiero protegerte de todos y de todo, pero tal vez tu muro de cristal, delgado y vulnerable, sólo está destinado a protegerte de mí, así que no puedo derribarlo. Sólo esperar y desear que tú desees hacerlo algún día.   
Y mientras tanto me conformo con sentir el tacto de tus dedos cuando me pasas un informe, el sonido de tu voz cuando te niegas a creer, el color de tus ojos cuando me miras con tus cejas sorprendidas, el olor a canela de tu aliento cuando me hablas de cerca, el sabor de tu mejilla cuando necesitas un beso que renueva mi esperanza y me hace dulce la espera.  
Hemos llegado. He detenido el coche, pero no me he movido (¿A quién le importa un alienígena gris cuando tengo a mi lado un ángel rojo?), y ella no se ha despertado. Hay una luna grande y juguetona en el cielo. Le gusta esconderse entre las nubes, pero ha salido en cuanto la ha visto y ahora ilumina su rostro y su cuello de nieve. A veces veo brillar su piel con reflejos de luz más intensos que esa luna, y me doy cuenta de que es su cruz de oro.  
El broche de la cadena se ha desprendido y una parte de ella desaparece en el interior de su camisa. Toco con cuidado la cruz, que ha quedado por fuera, y la siento caliente en mis dedos. Es un objeto minúsculo, pero con una fuerza que te ha mantenido unida a mí cuando no estabas conmigo. Aún recuerdo su tacto rodeando mi cuello mientras te buscaba aquí en la Tierra y en lo alto de la montaña Skyland, muy cerca del cielo. Tú madre quiso que ya la guardara hasta que regresaras. Ella siempre supo que volverías, pero yo dudaba y tuve miedo de que esta cruz fuera lo más cerca que estuviera ya de ti.  
La recuerdo también en el cuello de Emily. Según me dijiste, se la regalaste cuando aún no sabías que era tu hija, y ni siquiera estabas segura de que fuera hija de tu hermana. Creo que fue tu instinto el que te hizo tratar de encadenarla a ti, pero la niña no estaba destinada a vivir. Sé que fui egoísta al sentir celos de ver esta cruz en otro pecho que no era el tuyo ni el mío porque siento que este milagro sólo tiene poder entre tú y yo.  
Fue la brújula que finalmente me llevó hasta tu ataúd de hielo y terror.  
Comenzó siendo una tradición familiar: tu abuela, tu madre, tu hermana, y tu habéis llevado esa cruz como símbolo de la fe en tu Dios. Yo no soy creyente (sí, Scully, hay algo en lo que no creo, y precisamente es la única cosa de la que tú opinas que vale la pena creer sin tener pruebas irrefutables). Por eso es para mí, el símbolo de mi fe en ti… en nosotros. Estamos unidos por una cadena de oro tan frágil que se rompe sin tocarla, y no necesitamos más.  
Tu cuerpo ha notado que nos hemos detenido y te agitas suavemente sin despertar. La cadena cae un poco más, a punto de desaparecer entre tu ropa y tu piel. Sé que debería decírtelo porque, al fin y al cabo, hemos llegado a nuestro destino (no recuerdo por qué estamos aquí), pero esta noche me siento valiente, así que puedes pegarme un izquierdazo si quieres (de todos modos me lo merezco).  
Sujeto la cruz entre mis dedos como si estuviera hecha de hielo y fuera a fundirse, y comienzo a tirar suavemente para sacar la cadena de ese lugar en donde tantas veces he imaginado estar yo. Cuando veo asomar el extremo, tiro del otro para acabar de liberarla, pero algo me lo impide. Creo que el broche se ha enganchado en el cabello, ahí detrás, en algún lugar de su nuca. Me quedo quieto unos segundos, decidiendo qué hacer. Lo que debo (que es despertarla y decírselo), o lo que quiero (que es desenredarla yo mismo).  
Y en un acto de valentía impropio de mí, que soy capaz de enfrentarme a mutantes, asesinos, alienígenas, cabezas cortadas, y cucarachas, pero no a una mujer que apenas me llega al pecho, acerco mi mano a su cuello. Avanzo lentamente, como si temiera ver aparecer al dragón que ha expulsado todo ese fuego que estoy rozando en su cabello. Mis dedos tocan el lugar donde está enredada la cadena, pero no puedo verlo, y está tan cerca de la piel, que no podré liberarla sino acerco la otra mano.  
¿De qué trataba el discurso que había preparado antes de llegar aquí?. No, ese no me sirve, pero será mejor que prepare ahora mismo otro igual de persuasivo por si se despierta y me pregunta qué hago con mis dos manos alrededor de su cuello mientras estamos solos, dentro de un coche parado al lado de un pequeño bosque, y de noche. Tal vez lo entienda si respondo con otra pregunta.  
¿Y dónde iba a tener mis manos sino, Scully?.  
No se me ocurre otro lugar mejor.

________________________

 

¿Qué ocurre?. El coche se ha detenido. Me he vuelto a dormir apoyada en el brazo de Mulder. Será mejor que siga con los ojos cerrados porque si los abro, voy a tener que retirarme y pedirle disculpas por usar una vez más su brazo como almohada.  
Y no quiero hacerlo.  
Esto se ha convertido en una costumbre. O, más bien, en un ritual. Como cuando, de niña, esperaba que papá viniera a leerme Moby Dick a pesar de que tanto él como yo conocíamos ya la historia de memoria. Algunas noches no podía dormir hasta que no lo hacía, y muchas otras ni siquiera quería. Luchaba contra mis propios párpados empeñados en cerrarse antes de oír la palabra FIN. Ahora el ritual tiene un matiz diferente. No espero una historia apasionante, sino una voz diciéndome sin palabras:  
Te necesito a mi lado.  
Esta noche estaba cansada. Me acosté temprano y sabía que no tendría fuerzas para esperar despierta tu llamada... pero la esperaba. Como siempre, dejé el teléfono en la mesilla, tan cerca de mí como me era posible, y me dormí olvidándome de todo mientras mi reloj interno seguía en marcha. Me he despertado a las 2:20h (¿qué ocurre, Mulder?. ¿No vas a llamar para preguntarme si dormía?), y a las 2:22h ha sonado el teléfono (tengo que controlar mis pensamientos. Mulder puede escucharlos incluso desde su sofá).  
“¿Te he despertado. Scully?”.  
“No”. (Hace mucho tiempo que esta llamada no me pilla dormida). ¿Qué ocurre, Mulder?. ¿Estás bien?”,  
“Sí, verás… Siento molestarte, pero he recibido algo importante en mi correo electrónico. Parece que durante los últimos tres días ha habido una intensa actividad ovni en…”.  
“¿Quieres que te acompañe?”.  
“… Bueno… Yo…. Si no es demasiado tarde… me gustaría. Tal vez esta vez tengas ocasión de ver algún Hombrecillo Verde… o gris… o lo que sea”.  
Me estoy imaginando la expresión de su cara. Estaba decidido a convencerme con un discurso que seguro ha estado ensayando durante horas, y se lo he chafado aceptando su invitación en los primeros cinco segundos. En realidad creo que estoy tan sorprendida como él, pero hoy sería capaz de seguirle para conocer al mismísimo diablo. Aún así, soy Dana Scully, y tengo mi orgullo.  
“De acuerdo, Mulder, pero si hoy no logro estrechar la mano a un Hombrecillo Verde, te daré tal puntapié en cierto sitio, que a ti sí te va a quedar la cara más verde que al…”.  
¡Dios mío. No me reconozco a mí misma!. No sólo le he dicho eso a Mulder, sino que ahora me hace gracia recordarlo. ¿Me estaré convirtiendo yo también en una pervertida?.  
Me he vestido y arreglado en diez minutos a pesar de que él tardará casi una hora en llegar, y después de pasar un buen rato dando vueltas por el apartamento, sin saber qué hacer, he bajado a esperarle a la calle. Hace tanto frío que puedo ver mi propio aliento. Me he puesto mi abrigo negro, pero empiezo a preguntarme porque llevo una camisa tan fina y sin cuello. Debería subir de nuevo y cambiarme. Aún tengo tiempo y cuando salgamos de la ciudad hará más frío aún. Comienzo a tiritar, pero creo que mi mente racional está todavía semiinconsciente, y no le hago ni caso. Ya sé por qué me he puesto esta camisa en lugar de otra más apropiada para esta noche gélida. Me he mirado en el espejo y me he gustado, así que me quedo con ella aún a riesgo de atrapar una pulmonía triple.  
Mulder llega por fin cuando estoy a punto de convertirme en un cubito de hielo con sorpresa (la sorpresa es que llevo abrigo, no bikini). Me apresuro a entrar en el coche sujetando la solapa del abrigo lo más cerca posible de mi cuerpo para conservar el poco calor que me queda, y para evitar que Mulder haga alguno de sus comentarios ingeniosos sobre mi poco apropiada indumentaria. (No se atreverá, pero juraría que el primer vistazo ha sido a mi escote, una fracción de segundo antes de saludarme.  
“¿Adónde vamos, Mulder?”.  
Y mientras escucho el discurso que antes no le he dejado terminar (no sigas esforzándote, Mulder. Ya estoy en el coche contigo, y lo del puntapie era una broma), recuerdo que apenas he dormido tres horas. Tengo que sacar todas las que pueda antes de las 8h de la mañana, o Skinner terminará por preguntar qué es lo que hago por las noches, que me hace aparecer como un zombi en la oficina por las mañanas. Presiento que si digo la verdad y le explico que, de vez en cuando, salgo a buscar Hombrecillos Verdes con Mulder, no me creerá…y probablemente empiece a correr otro tipo de rumores por el FBI. No sé cómo preferiría que me llamasen a mis espaldas.  
Señora Siniestra o Ex reina de hielo.  
Así que cuando dejamos la ciudad, y la oscuridad nos envuelve, cierro los ojos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándome en el asiento. Hace varios minutos que Mulder y yo no hablamos. No es que no tengamos nada que decir sino que, al menos yo, aprecio estos momentos de silencio a su lado tanto como la mejor conversación… y los disfruto.   
(¿O alguien ha pensado que he venido a ver alienígenas?).  
Recuerdo que hace unos años, al principio, me preguntaba cómo alguien podía encontrar más cómodo para dormir un sofá o cualquier otro lugar, que una cama. No tardé en comprenderlo. Si voy al cielo (¡y merezco ir!) quiero que se parezca a esto. Viajar de noche en silencio sintiendo a mi lado la presencia de Mulder, y continuar el sueño que comenzó en una cama fría y solitaria. En cambio aquí, en medio de una carretera abandonada, y en pleno invierno, comienzo a tener una sensación tibia que emana de su cuerpo (o del mío. No estoy segura). Noto mi respiración más pausada. Mi consciencia empieza a evaporarse y sólo distingo una sensación cálida en mi mejilla, que no sé de dónde proviene…  
El calor se ha extendido por un lado de mi cuello.¡Qué extraño!. No me cambié de camisa. Cuando mi consciencia vuelve a tener forma me doy cuenta de que me he dormido. No sé durante cuánto tiempo, pero he despertado con la mejilla pegada a su brazo. Si continúo con los ojos cerrados y me aparto como en un movimiento casual tal vez no se dé cuenta de que yo me he dado cuenta. Mientras lo pienso, el calor termina por rodear todo mi cuello. Me olvido de dónde está mi cara y me concentro en esta nueva sensación. Puedo contar hasta diez puntos cálidos en mi garganta, a los lados del cuello, y en la nuca… ¡Diez!. Mulder ha movido su brazo derecho, así que ya no tengo mi mejilla en él, pero el calor sigue rodeándome y ahora me acaricia una leve brisa…¡ese aroma!. Es su aliento, tan cerca de mi boca que acaba por despejarme por completo… De repente me doy cuenta de lo que sucede y no puedo pensar. Los párpados se me han quedado pegados. Mulder tiene sus manos en mí. Rodeándome… ¿Acariciándome?... Tiene un mechón de mi cabello entre sus dedos, y le oigo acariciarlo. Me siento dividida en dos. Mi mente racional me está diciendo;  
Abre los ojos y pregúntale qué está haciendo. Se lo que sea, debió despertarte y decírtelo primero.  
Mi alma y mi cuerpo de mujer me están diciendo:  
Es Mulder… Déjale hacer.  
Durante unos segundos las manos siguen ahí. Siento sus dedos tantear mi piel con cuidado, con precaución, con miedo…  
Si el cielo no es esto, puede esperar.  
Los latidos regulares de mi corazón están perdiendo su ritmo y su paciencia. Empiezan a golpear en mis sienes cuando nace otro tacto en mi cuello. No es él. Es algo frío, delgado como una línea, y me roza con un movimiento reptante. Me hace cosquillas. Definitivamente estoy a punto de abrir los ojos para ver qué es, cuando lo reconozco como algo familiar.  
Mi cruz de oro.  
Mulder me la ha quitado.  
¿Por qué?.  
Esta pequeña joya, que ha estado conmigo desde que tenía quince años ha marcado algunos de los momentos que he vivido con él… y sin él.  
La primera vez que me la devolvió fue cuando volví de ese viaje a la nada al que me llevó Duane.  
Tus creencias me dieron fe, le dije.  
Y el sacó la cruz del bolsillo.  
Tuve la impresión de que la había llevado puesta todo el tiempo que estuve lejos de él, y se la había quitado al entrar en la habitación para no tener que decirme que había intentado agarrarse a mi fe, ya que la suya no existía desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
Algunas veces, esta cruz ha sido motivo de enfrentamiento entre nosotros. Lo recuerdo como algo amargo. Con el pasar de los años te he llegado a conocer bien. Comprendo tus motivos (casi siempre), tu lucha, tus esperanzas… pero hay algo que para mí sigue sin explicación.  
¿Por qué crees en todo, excepto en Dios?.  
La respuesta que me diste no me vale.  
“La Religión se ha utilizado para justificar algunos de los actos más horribles de la Historia”.  
Sí, tienes razón. Se ha hecho y se hace, pero eso nada tiene que ver con Dios sino con los hombres que manipulan, y con los que se dejan manipular por ignorancia o cobardía.  
Me intentaste atacar con mis propias armas.  
“¿Y si la existencia de Dios pudiera demostrarse?”.  
Entonces no sería fe, Mulder. Sería Ciencia, y yo necesito las dos cosas. Ciencia para comprender el Cómo, y Fe para comprender el Por qué. ¿Qué hubiera hecho sólo con mi Ciencia cuando estaba muriendo de cáncer?. Aquello no tuvo sentido, y tú no me permitiste que lo buscara en ti. Sólo tenía mi fe. En aquel momento era poca y era débil, pero me ayudó a recordar que nacer, vivir, conocerte, seguirte, mereció la pena a pesar de todo.  
Después de aquella experiencia se fortaleció lo suficiente como para tratar de transmitírsela a Emily, a pesar de que entonces no entendía ni el cómo ni el por qué. Para mí fue evidente que debía de haber alguno pues la niña no debía estar en este mundo. No debía y no podía… pero estaba.  
Al ver la cruz en el ataúd vacío, mi fe volvió a tambalearse cuando tuve que preguntarme de nuevo Por qué.  
¿Por qué me devolviste la esperanza perdida para arrebatármela inmediatamente? . De repente las razones de Dios me parecieron sólo crueldad, pero tú renovaste mi fe.  
“La encontraste… y tuviste oportunidad de amarla”-  
Y empiezo a pensar que es algo más que fe. Es lo que nos une a ti y a mí. Estará conmigo mientras estés tú porque es la luz que te guía a ti, y tú te has convertido en la luz que me guía a mí. Lo comprendí cuando la encontraste en la Antártida. Ahora sé que irías al fin del mundo para devolverme la fe porque si tú abandonas ellos ganan, y si yo abandono, pierdes tú.  
Necesito que sostengas mi fe, simbolizada en esta cruz de oro que siempre vuelve a mí desde tus manos, para que yo pueda sostener la tuya.  
Ya no siento el roce de la cadena, y estás apartando tus manos. Es demasiado. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con los tuyos. Necesito preguntar y tú quieres responder. Me enseñas la joya tomándola con cuidado por los extremos, y te acercas de nuevo a mí, aunque aún no te habías separado del todo. El calor de tus manos no ha desaparecido cuando lo siento de nuevo. Me colocas la cadena y luego tomas la cruz entre tus dedos. Yo iba a hacer lo mismo, y me encuentro tu piel bajo la mía.  
“El broche se ha desprendido, Scully. La ibas a perder”.  
¿Y por qué crees que he venido esta noche contigo…?. Tú siempre consigues que vuelva a mí.

FIN


End file.
